Ninja Warrior 19
So last time the course was supposed to be harder but it just got easier as the competitors nearly broke the record for most Ninja Warrior stage 1 clears after 12 cleared than all 12 of them cleared Stage 2 then 4 of those 12 made it to the final stage to try and clear mount midoriyama the only one of those 4 to fail was chie tanabe who was 44m up the 50m tower the other 3 attempts resulted in kanzenseiha. so its tournament 19 and its the 4th whole course remake in 4 tournaments. There was a qualifying round titled Ninja Warrior 19 Trials but at the end of the trials the producers said this is the only tournament that will have a trial as the trials took so long 70 attempted the trials course and were divided into 7 groups of 10 and only 5 could advance. this was decided by who was the top 5 runs and what was the bottom 5 now the trials have finished the 35 who qualified are here to take on 4 stages of pure ninja The producers could not find the paper with all of the people who qualified and therefore ditched the trials course and pretended it never happned Stage 1 Obstacles 75 seconds 1 prism tilt 2 bumpy rolling log [ sasuke 13-17 rolllng log ] [ japanese name: sandan rolling maruta ] 3 log grip 4 I-beam cross 5 jumping spider 6 tie fighter 7 rolling hill 8 quad steps 9 wall flip 10 tarzan rope 11 rope ladder Competitors 1 Yuta Izumiyama 5. jumping spider 2 Nocchi 1. prism tilt 3 Yoshiaki Hatakeda 1. prism tilt 4 Masashi Hioki 1. prism tilt 5 Norio Haryu 1. prism tilt. touched the water with his foot 6 Satoshi Nakamura 1. prism tilt 7 Hiroyuki Gondou 11. rope ladder. timed out. 4.3 seconds late 8 Bunpei Shiratori 4. I-beam cross 9 Masato Maruyama 1. prism tilt. touched the water after just 2 seconds 10 Ken Hasegawa 9. wall flip 11 Nobuhiro Takeda 9. wall flip 12 Kazuki Kanno 7. rolling hill 13 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 6. tie fighter 14 Brian Orosco 6. tie fighter 15 James Okada CLEAR 10.2 seconds left 16 Kevin Pereira 1. prism tilt 17 Teruhide Takahashi 9. wall flip 18 TERU 9. wall flip. timed out. couldnt get up the wall 19 Hiromichi Sato 4. I-beam cross 20 Jun Sato 5. jumping spider 21 Akira Omori 5. jumping spider 22 Tomoyuki 5. jumping spider 23 Yan Yang 7.rolling hill 24 Hiroyuki Sato [ not to be confused with SASUKE 25 Hiroyuki Sato ] 8. quad steps 25 Dion Trigg 10. tarzan rope. timed out 26 Max Levi Siletty 7. rolling hill 27 Travis Allen Schroeder 8. quad steps 28 Makoto Nagano 3. log grip 29 Lion Onishi CLEAR 19.2 seconds left 30 Manabu Sato 9. wall flip 31 Shusuke Sato 9. wall flip 32 Hideaki Shimizu 3. log grip 33 Toshihiro Takeda 8. quad steps 34 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 27.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 35 Shingo Yamamoto 1. prism tilt 35 attempts 3 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 67 seconds # ring slider # double salmon ladder [ has 3 rungs on each side ] # unstable bridge # spider walk [ sasuke 1-4 version ] # backstream # brick climb # parkour paradise # coin flip # wingnut alley # hourglass drop # conveyor belt # wall lift [ 5k 10k 15k ] Competitors 15 James Okada CLEAR 1.5 seconds left 29 Lion Onishi CLEAR 6.1 seconds left 34 Katsumi Yamada 7. parkour paradise 3 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 375 seconds 1 rumbling dice 2 iron paddler 3 arm bike 4 devil steps 5 curtain cling 6 ultra crazy cliffhanger 7 body prop 8 spider flip 9 double pipe slider [ sasuke 2-3 pipe slider ] Competitors 15 James Okada 4. devil steps 29 Lion Onishi 6. ultra crazy cliffhanger. 1st transition 2 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height 65m Obstacles 120 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 5m 2 spider walk 10m 3 salmon ladder 35m rungs 4 ring ladder 10m 5 rope climb 5m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Lion Onishi Category:Ninja Warrior